


Por el amor de Thom Rainier

by rubinaberrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubinaberrie/pseuds/rubinaberrie
Summary: Drabbles y oneshots sobre un hombre que no cree merecer tanto, pero que quizá si lo hace.Inspirados en partidas, en roles, en sueños, en la imaginación que a veces vuela demasiado lejos.Algunos pueden tener errores, porque los subo en plena ola de emoción cuando los escribo, así que cualquier crítica constructiva viene excelente. ¡Gracias a todos/as!





	Por el amor de Thom Rainier

Thom Rainier nunca había podido comprender los designios del Hacedor. Había entendido sus propias acciones, muchas de ellas llevadas por la avaricia y la cobardía, pero no las que el Hacedor llevaba a cabo en su vida.

Todas esas conductas que tuvo y sus consecuencias le pesaban desde siempre, y lo hacían sentirse indigno, miserable, inservible. No seguir por vanidoso al caballero del torneo de las Marcas. La muerte de los Callier. Robar la identidad de un hombre mil veces mejor que él. Perder a la Heraldo de Andraste culpa de su mentira. El tiempo no había curado del todo las heridas que esos instantes le habían provocado, y su vida le empezaba a saber a poco. Cada vez más.

Cuando fue enviado con los guardas grises después de la muerte de Corypheus, había pensado que el Hacedor le estaba gastando una broma permitiendo que viviera y se uniera a esa promesa que su alma anheló en silencio por años, cómo si se afanara en ponerle regalos no pedidos, cosas buenas y no merecidas en su vida. No era tan así, había descubierto con calma y tristeza a partes iguales. Ser guarda gris le recordaba a diario que merecía saberse siempre a punto de morir trágicamente, las pesadillas, la soledad.

Sin embargo, un frío día en las Anderfels, todas esas ideas cargadas de culpa se habían empezado a desvanecer cuando sus ojos celestes chocaron con aquellos otros casi transparentes. Otro hermoso regalo del Hacedor.

\---------

Thom Rainier estaba absorto mirando a la nada, pensando en todas esas cosas, cuando aquella guarda gris, que se estaba llevando su alma sin pedir permiso, se dio vuelta de la ventana por la que miraba el atardecer, y le sonrió. Cómo solía hacer en los últimos dos meses, desde que las noches de los dos eran compartidas: sonrisas radiantes, solo para él.

_ ¿Qué hice para merecer su sonrisa? _ , se preguntó el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba profundamente. Y comprendió que quizá sí había hecho algo bueno en todos esos años para que ella lo mirase así. Y el Hacedor se lo estaba mostrando en ese momento de su vida. 

Y él, en ese instante, finalmente, creyó en sí mismo y en su bondad.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en un pequeño rol narrativo en desarrollo con Milerna Furey. Porque Thom quizá si se merezca segundas oportunidades.


End file.
